Âmes soeurs
by Malycia28
Summary: Cet OS a été écrit pour un concours. Le thème était "les Âmes soeurs", et j'avais choisir de réunir Leah et Paul    Bonne lecture!


J'avançais sans réfléchir, suivant les silhouettes sombres qui marchaient devant moi. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, sauf le son régulier de nos pas. Le vent soufflait si fort, et il était si froid. Bien sur je ne le craignais pas, mais il me semblait particulièrement glacial ce jour là.

Voilà trois jours que je m'étais arrêté de vivre. Trois jours que je pleurais Rachel. Trois jours que je ne pensais qu'à la rejoindre.

Nous avions vécu heureux toute notre vie, fou amoureux l'un de l'autre. L'imprégnation était un concept étrange, j'avais senti mes sentiments évoluer pour elle, passant d'un amour passionné à un amour plus posé, mais profond.

Elle avait eu une mort paisible, maigre réconfort devant la peine que je ressentais. Elle s'était endormie dans son sommeil, son corps étant trop vieux pour en vivre davantage. Nous savions qu'un jour nous serions séparés à jamais, et j'aurais du y être préparé... Sauf que jamais je n'avais pensé qu'elle partirait la première. J'avais eu à me battre tant de fois, j'étais intimement persuadé qu'un vampire m'ôterait la vie.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et me tira de mes pensées

- Tu t'en sortiras Paul, je te le promets. Pour elle. »

Sam désigna des yeux le cortège funéraire qui nous précédait. Le cercueil, porté par les fils de Sam et de Jared, était recouvert de lys blancs. Rachel allait rejoindre ses parents et sa sœur, partie deux ans plus tôt. La sépulture se trouvait en haut d'une falaise, près de la forêt. L'endroit était calme, en communion avec les éléments. Jacob, soutenu par Renesmée, s'avança à mes cotés devant la tombe. Aux chants de anciens, nous nous recueillîmes une dernière fois devant elle.

Jacob pleurait. J'étais silencieux. Apparemment impassible. Intérieurement révolté.

Je lançais une fleur sur le cercueil de Rachel avant de tourner les talons. C'était bien trop dur pour que je puisse supporter ça.

Je courais pour oublier le vide, la douleur et la rage. J'aurais voulu arrêter de penser, mon corps se révoltait, il luttait de toutes ses forces contre les assauts de désespoir qui m'envahissaient. Mes souvenirs me rattrapaient, la plaie béante était bien trop douloureuse pour que je puisse ne pas la sentir. Je m'arrêtais, poussait un hurlement de douleur et me laissait tomber au sol.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté là à pleurer mon amour perdu lorsque j'entendis des pas se rapprocher. Je ne cherchais pas à savoir qui était là, la mort pouvait bien chercher à me rencontrer, je ne la craignais pas. Bien au contraire.

Mais ce fut la main d'un ami qui se tendit vers moi. Sam.

- Paul, mon frère...

Muré dans mon silence je ne répondis pas.

- Tu n'es pas le seul tu sais. Ne refuse pas l'aide que nous t'apportons... Emily est partie depuis cinq ans déjà, je sais combien c'est douloureux. Mais tu peux combler le vide que tu ressens. Tu peux partager d'autres sentiments avec d'autres gens, ne te laisse pas sombrer Paul.

Contenant mes larmes, je ne levais pas le regard vers lui. Respectant ma peine, il se leva et partit vers la réserve.

Les jours et les nuits se succédaient même si j'avais cessé de vivre. Pour moi le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Pas pour les autres. Mes amis étaient venus ranger toutes les affaires de Rachel, et il ne restait plus que quelques souvenirs de notre histoire.

Je me préparais à passer la soirée chez Sam. Il avait voulu organiser une petite soirée entre « loups »... Officiellement pour nous retrouver, officieusement pour me changer les idées. Je ne sortais que pour mon travail et pour mes rondes.

L'idée de me retrouver avec mes amis me plaisait mais m'effrayait également. Nous ne nous étions pas réunis depuis le jour de l'enterrement, et je n'avais revu que Sam et Jacob depuis ce jour là. J'avais fui tout contact, et ce soir encore, je n'étais pas sur d'être prêt.

Presque arrivé devant la maison de Sam, je bifurquais et me dirigeais vers la falaise. L'endroit était calme, propice à la réflexion et au recueillement. Je ne l'avais pas entendue arriver, bien trop plongé dans mes souvenirs. Je devais être assis depuis un long moment, le soleil s'était couché sans que je ne m'en sois rendu compte.

- Leah. Que fais-tu là ?

- Sam m'a dit que tu devais être ici... Tout le monde t'attend là bas.

Elle s'installa près de moi, et me regarda avec un sourire triste.

- Je sais que c'est difficile, mais ça ne peut pas durer ainsi Paul. Ca fait 6 mois déjà... Tu nous manques. Tu me manques. Je n'ai pas osé venir te voir pendant tout ce temps... excuse moi.

Elle haussa les épaules. Leah ne s'était jamais contrainte à faire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas.

- Je sais, je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie en ce moment. Je te comprends, lui répondis-je.

Elle me regarda en souriant, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire à mon tour. La lumière de la pleine lune illuminait son visage, et je remarquais une petite faussette que je n'avais jamais vue.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu ressens, je n'ai jamais été imprégnée, reprit-elle en fixant l'océan sous nos pieds. Mais j'ai déjà été amoureuse, et ça fait mal.

- Oui, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Mais je peux essayer, me répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Déterminée, Leah planta son regard dans le mien. Je ne pus réprimer un petit rire devant son entêtement.

- Ah, tu vois ! j'arrive à te faire rire !

- Effectivement, tu es la seule !

Nous passâmes une partie de la soirée à discuter de nos vies. De confidence en confidence, elle me parla d'elle, des décennies pendant lesquelles elle n'avait pas oublié son histoire avec Sam, et les autres rencontres qui l'avaient déçue. Nos chemins s'étaient séparés et le temps était passé si vite. Nous rattrapions toutes ces années perdues, et j'avais la sensation d'une bouffée d'oxygène. Je n'avais pas sourit depuis si longtemps !

Lorsque nous vîmes les autres arriver, je n'avais plus d'appréhension. Leah avait su raviver en moi quelque chose que je croyais mort. Je me sentais soulagé, plus léger, plus vivant. Impossible de comprendre ce qui avait changé, et pourtant, je me sentais différent.

- Vous êtes là ! cria Sam. Puisque vous n'êtes pas venu à notre repas, le repas est venu à vous !

Jacob étala une grande nappe au sol, puis chacun posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Il y avait plus d'alcool que de nourriture, et je souriais en les observant. Aucun d'eux n'avait changé... sauf Leah. Je ne pouvais m'expliquer pourquoi, j'avais l'impression de la découvrir pour la première fois. Son rire me donnait envie de sourire, et je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux d'elle. Elle jetait des coups d'œil dans ma direction, m'obligeant à détourner le regard et à écouter mes amis. Mais à vrai dire, je ne saisissais rien de la conversation. J'étais totalement absorbé par ses yeux, qui pétillaient à la lumière de la lune.

- Paul ! on y va !

Seth me tirait par le bras, alors que Leah éclata de rire. Je le regardais sans comprendre.

- La falaise, on saute ! Allez, on y va tous !

Jared, Jacob, Embry et Sam étaient déjà au bord de la falaise à faire les imbéciles. Ils sautèrent immédiatement, et Seth et Quil les suivirent. Leah me regarda et me tendit la main.

- On y va ensembles ?

Je lui souriais et lui pris la main. Nous nous élançâmes alors du haut de la falaise, main dans la main, le vent fouettant nos visages et nos corps impatients de sentir le contact de l'eau. Je me sentais revivre, l'air circulait à nouveau dans mon corps, mon cœur battait. Sortant la tête de l'eau, je vis Leah devant moi. Ses longs cils retenaient des gouttelettes d'eau et sa peau dénudée reflétait la lumière du clair de lune.

L'attirant contre moi, je déposais un doux baiser dans le creux de son épaule, puis remontait doucement le long de son cou. Ma bouche trouva enfin la sienne, et nous échangeâmes un baiser passionné.

- Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, me chuchota t'elle à l'oreille, alors que je la serrais contre moi. J'ai juste besoin d'être avec toi, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça avant. Peut être es tu... mon âme sœur.

- Oui, mon âme sœur, voila ce que je ressentais.

L'attirant plus près de moi, ému par tant de sincérité, je me laissais porter par notre baiser.


End file.
